


It's going to be okay

by Lila17



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Nightmares, POV Tikki, Short One Shot, Trauma, but it wasn't this sad, hopefully, it's not, jesus christ this started out at as well not humor, perspective of Tikki, rated teen for implied violence/death, the tags make it sound really bad, what comes along with being a superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila17/pseuds/Lila17
Summary: There's a few things Tikki has to say every time there's a new Ladybug.





	

There’s a few things Tikki has to say every time there’s a new Ladybug.

Some of them are obvious, like “You have super powers now” or “You fight with this yo-yo” or “This is how to transform”. Some are a little less obvious, like “Yes, you were chosen for this”, something she usually only has to say once but sometimes more, and sometimes over and over depending on how sure the Ladybug is of their new role. Common other lines in the same boat are reassurances that she or he does make a good Ladybug, and that they don’t have to be so hard on themselves. There are the always ever-present reminders that she needs cookies, of course. After that, there are the deeper explanations that usually only come into play weeks or months after they first transform, and which warrant longer answers, such as exactly what and who she is, and how the magic behind it all works, and details of past Ladybugs. 

The only conversations that never get easier no matter how many times she talks a Ladybug through them usually happen even farther along.

“It’s going to be okay.”

The current Ladybug, the new one, looks up with red eyes. Marinette is brave, smart, selfless- she thinks fast on her feet and comes up with plans with ease. She always puts others before herself when it matters. But the thing that Tikki feels she really loves about her is that she never stops trying to be kind. She nearly always talks to the akuma before she fights it, telling them that they’re good people, that this isn’t who they are, pleading for them to snap out of it. Tikki has seen other Ladybugs do it before, sometimes, and she’s only ever seen someone who’s been turned evil for whatever reason simply be talked out of it once or twice, across millennia. Marinette herself has never succeeded. And yet, she never stops trying.

Tens of Ladybugs flash behind Tikki’s eyes, and she knows how strong, how special Marinette is, for taking on this job at all. But the knowledge it would require to make Marinette understand that just as well as Tikki does would take years to explain. So Tikki does as much as she can without it.

“It’s going to be okay.” Marinette’s face is twisting. She had a nightmare, maybe her first, maybe her first this bad, and woke up almost screaming. She’s been half-crying ever since.

“I-” Marinette starts, and chokes on it halfway through. “There was-” She trails off into another messy, unquiet, unwilling silence as more sobs come out. There’s almost guilt or shame in her eyes, as if she needs to explain immediately what happened or Tikki will judge her for crying.

“You don’t have to talk right away. It’s okay. Take your time until you feel like you’re ready to talk,” Tikki says, and Marinette nods weakly.

Another thing Tikki has learned throughout the years is that there’s two types of dreams Ladybugs will have: dreams where they’re found out, and dreams where they’re hurt or killed, or someone they know is. Sometimes it’s both at the same time. Tikki waits as Marinette’s sobs slowly fade into sniffles, until she’s just numbly leaning against the wall quietly, before she starts. “Are you ready to talk about it?”

Marinette starts to explain and it all comes spilling out of her, her words blending together in a rush, and a few times she starts crying again and has to stop before continuing. It’s type number two. Tikki will sit and listen for as long as Marinette needs, and she does. It’s nothing she hasn’t heard a Ladybug recount before, but she knows it’s the first time Marinette has ever experienced anything like it. First times aren’t always the worst, but they’re usually the hardest. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Tikki tells Marinette yet again (after all this time it’s still the only reassurance she can offer. She can’t in good conscience promise that what they’re dreading won’t come to pass, no matter how much she wishes she could). “I know how strong you are, and you’ve been through and are still going to go through terrible things, but I know you’re strong and you’re going to get through this. It’s going to be okay.” Tikki flies forward and hugs Marinette as best as she can with her tiny arms, and Marinette hugs back, holding Tikki like a teddy bear or plush doll. Tikki keeps hugging, until once again she hears the sniffles fading into real silence.

It’s quiet, and slowly Marinette falls back into a peaceful sleep. She knows it’s not the end. Marinette will still have to face the next day, the next week, the next month, the next year. But for now, she’s okay. And when she wakes up Tikki will still be there to help her deal with it.

Tikki knows that her Ladybugs have the hardest jobs in the world. So damned if she won’t do her own job and help them get through it.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this in an hour as a spur of the moment thing, but it's still writing so I'm not complaining. Originally this was supposed to include Tikki helping Marinette through other situations too, like getting injured in a fight or having to lie to her parents, actually this was originally supposed to be Tikki helping Marinette deal with having her identity found out/finding out Chat Noir's identity, but it ended up going this way and I knew I had to finish it off now and post it immediately or I'd get distracted and it would be relegated to the Shame Vault of Unfinished Writing, so...yeah. 
> 
> EDIT: man I forgot I was ever even trying to do that other stuff. I think it turned out very well, though.


End file.
